Possibly Forever
by GimmeBanjo
Summary: What did Charlotte say the day she came to visit House in the hospital? What happened to forever?
1. He Said

Title: Possibly Forever

Summary: What did Charlotte say the day she came to visit House in the hospital? What happened to forever?

* * *

"…it is possible to love a child who is lost, possibly forever." - _Beautiful Boy: A Father's Journey Through His Son's_ _Addiction _by David Sheff_  
_

_

* * *

_

"Always forever."

With a click, the line was dead.

I had asked Charlotte if she would love me no matter how big of a jerk I was to her new boyfriend, who she wanted me to meet next summer. She was 15. Much too young to be bringing a boy all the way across the country to meet her father. He must be special. I don't think I'll ever understand her romantic, unreasonable side. For every practical thing I had taught her, her mother taught her two ridiculous things.

I was having a particularly hard day at work and Charlotte had called me unexpectedly to tell me her field hockey team was going to the state championships. And talk about her boyfriend. To make things worse, Stacy and I had a fight the night before and the make up sex was lackluster at best. No fault of mine.

I have a case I can't figure out. The answer was staring me in the face because that's what answers do. They stare. From underneath piles of rubble, they lurk and fester until you can clear everything away. This time, I just couldn't clear it away… Maybe I should hire some Fellows like Stacy has been suggesting. I need to talk things out.

My leg hurts. I went for a run yesterday to clear my head and when I got back, my leg just started hurting. It's annoying. 24 hours of pain. Why does it feel like it's going to last forever?


	2. She Said

"Always forever."

That was the last thing I said to him.

I hate plane rides. Not because California to New Jersey is a ridiculously long flight, but because it gives me too much time to think. I should have brought my laptop or something to play with. Maybe I should have brought someone to talk to. Not talking through this is driving me crazy.

Mom and I were having dinner when Stacy called. Mom jokingly calls her my would-be-stepmom, which I think has some truth to it. She would be my stepmom if Dad wasn't so stupid sometimes, but then again, even genius is allowed some stupidity.

I hate asking my mom to pay for my flights, that's why I haven't made this flight lately. Maybe I should have been more persistent, but Dad and I have kind of grown apart. Last time I was there, he had to go to that conference in Louisiana and ended up cutting my visit short. Then Nana died and I didn't want to leave Mom alone at Christmas… It's funny how things snowball.

Dear God, I know we don't really get along, let alone speak on a daily basis, but I have a few things I'd like to say to you. One. Sorry about telling Father Peter and all the kids in my religious education class that the Bible was just Roman political propaganda written to reign in women. While it's still true, I recognize that religion class was not the place to tell everyone this. Two. Help my dad. He's too young to die. He's supposed to live forever.


	3. We Said

"Always. Forever."

_I heard her voice in the distance. It didn't sound like it was coming from over a phone. Was that Stacy with her?_

"Then things will be ok."

_I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was black. Damn it. I didn't really open my eyes. Open. Open up! I want to see Charlotte. _

_She started talking again. She's asking more questions now. I can't hear what she's saying…_

"…Are they going to chop off his leg?"

"He won't let them."

"Is he stupid?"

"No, he's being Greg."

"Then he's stupid."

_Ouch. Why won't anyone accept that it's my leg and my decision? Her voice is getting farther away. Come back._

"So, like, is he going to die?"

"I think we're through the worst part."

"He's a cripple now. Maimed for life."

"Charlotte…"

_Maimed for life? I could get better. There's always that chance. I'm not a positive person, but I really do think this will get better._

"He's not going to get better."

_No! I will!_

"We don't know much right now."

"I always thought I wouldn't have to push him around in a wheelchair until he was at least 80."

"He could get better."

_Ah, thank you, Stacy. I knew I loved you._

"I thought we didn't know much right now."

_I thought I was the sarcastic one. That last comment was dripping in sarcasm and tainted with hatred._

"Not knowing can go two ways. Look, I promise I'll do everything I can to get him back to normal."

_Normal. Stacy shouldn't lie._

"Don't lie. He has never been normal and he'll never be normal."

_Why does she sound so sad? Not normal isn't a bad thing._

"I want to go."

"Charlotte, you should stay until he wakes up. I know he'd like to see you."

_Yes!_

"No, I want to go. I want to go back to California."

_You just got here!_

"You just got here!"

"I know. I don't like seeing my father die, can you blame me?"

"You should be here."

_Why isn't she saying anything? Where did she go? Why is my hand so warm? Is she holding it or is Stacy? Why can't I open my eyes?_

"I don't know if I can love who he'll become and I don't think he would want me to."

_And that's when I lost her. Possibly forever._

_**.fin.**  
_


End file.
